A New Life Begins Tonight
by Grimmjow J. the 6th Espada
Summary: Itachi and Rena love eachother. But what will happen to them when Itachi's father finds out about their relationship? Love can last forever. Can their love last? Please Review! -Grimmy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto stuff. I just watch it on Saturday nights.

Chapter One:

It was 4 in the morning when I snuck out of the house. I was on the way to the woods to meet the one I dearly loved. We both decided that it would be best if we meet at night because his parents are against him marrying me.

As I neared the woods I slowed to a stop. When I stopped I heard a rustle behind me. Before I could even turn around he had me in his arms and racing through the woods. The next thing I knew we were on a tree branch.

"Itachi, I wish you wouldn't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." I said trying to reach my hands out for him. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine.

He pulled me in close and said, "Sorry Rena."

"It's alright." I replied back while closing my eyes. I held onto him tighter worried that he would vanish like the past few nights. I knew something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. I tried again.

"Itachi if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Rena. But it's very complicated right now." He whispered in my ear softly.

"Please tell me." I whispered back, wanting to know the problem and help him fix it.

"Fine. I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Alright." I said relieved that he was finally going to tell me.

"It's my father. He's found out that I am going to leave the Uchiha clan. I wish to leave and take you with me. I was planning to leave tonight but first I had to make sure you wanted to come with me." He said looking at me with his black eyes.

I just stared at him, soaking all of what he said into my memory. I looked down and smiles. I looked back up at his beautiful face. I started crying and hugged him hard.

"Y-Yes! Yes! I will go with you!" I said between sniffles. I was the happiest person right then and there. I was going to leave the clan I hated and leave with the one I dearly loved.

This is my first story I have ever let anyone else read. I will continue if people really like my story! I hope you liked it! )


	2. Chapter 2: Fugaku's Decision

Just so that you're not confused, Sasuke isn't born yet

Just so that you're not confused, Sasuke isn't born yet. This is before Itachi murders his entire clan.

Chapter two

Itachi's house: Fugaku (Itachi's dad) P.O.V.

It was around 4:30 in the morning when I woke up. I knew Itachi was gone and I knew why he left. I was disappointed in my son Itachi. He quit the Black Ops to leave with that girl I never understood what he saw in that girl Rena she was pathetic at being a ninja. She never passed the classes at school.

I was also disappointed in my son because he was leaving the clan. I had to stop him at all costs. So I sent the police force after him. I can't let him ruin the family name by running away with a poor girl.

"Fugaku? Why are you up so early?" Mikoto, my wife, asked surprising me and making me jump in the process.

"Oh. Mikoto it's just you." I said shaking my head. So she spoke up again.

"Please tell me you're going to leave Itachi and Rena alone. They love each other. Just let them be." She asked with pleading eyes. I hated when she did that. It always changed my mind, but this time Itachi went too far. He had to pay for his mistake. I wasn't about to let him leave the clan. It would ruin our reputation badly if I let him leave with _that girl. _

"Fugaku?" Mikoto said as she broke through my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I answered back while looking at her.

"Please leave them be." She pleaded once again. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"No. I'm sorry Mikoto, but Itachi must not leave. He must learn from his mistake." What I wasn't prepared for was her reaction.

She glared at me and said, "_He LOVES_ _her! _He gave up _**EVERYTHING **_just to be with her! Why can't you just respect that?!" She got up with tears rolling down her cheeks and stormed out of the room. I sighed once more and put my head in my hands. A moment later I heard a voice.

"Sir?"

I looked back up and saw my 2nd in command (and best friend) on the police force.

"Yes?" I answered, hoping that he had some good information. To my disappointment it wasn't good information.

"We can't find them anywhere. They already left and we can't find any traces." He replied worried that I might start yelling at him for not trying to follow them.

I only looked at him and said, "It's alright. This was to be expected. He is the best after all." He looked relieved that I didn't yell at him.

"You may go home." I said while standing up.

"Thank you sir." He then disappeared. I went back inside and went into my bedroom.

Mikoto was already fast asleep. I brushed aside a hair on her face and placed it behind her ear. I then kissed her cheek and whispered

"I'll leave them alone, for now." And I then fell fast asleep.

Notes: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I have a bunch of things coming up. So could you please review??

Grimmy


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest

Chapter 3: Rena's P.O.V.

-The Forest-

We had immediately left right after I said yes to Itachi's purposel. And since I failed ninja school so many times, Itachi had to carry me on his back. He doesn't mind, after al he does love me. We were speeding through the forest fast because Itachi knew that his father would send the police force after him. I had no clue to as where we were going.

I buried my face between his neck and shoulder and asked him, "So where are we going?" My voice was muffled but he could still understand me.

So he replied, "I don't have a clue yet, but I'll find a place that's safe from harm." "Do you mind me asking one more question then?" I asked lifting my head up.

All he did was nod his head. So I began to ask my question, "Why does your father hate me so much? Why doesn't he want you to be with me?" It felt like an eternity until he answered me.

"My father was expecting me to fall in love with someone who was rich and had great ninja skills. Of course I disappointed him in choosing you." I felt sad at this. I knew I would never compare to the other girls in my clan. They were intelligent, good looking, and incredibly skilled at everything they did.

Itachi continued, "I chose you because you never chased me or wanted me like the other girls who tried so hard to grab my attention. The first time I saw you, you were sitting there quietly under the tree while the other girls were following me. You were so shy, quiet and fragile looking and unaware of your surroundings. I used to watch you sleep under that tree for the past year." At this my head snapped up and I started blushing.

"You watched me sleep?" I asked stunned because I never knew that he watched me.

"Like I said, you were unaware of your surroundings." Itachi smiled at this and laughed at my response and looked back at me.

"You were so cute. Sometimes you would just smile." I blushed even harder. "Let's change the subject." I asked. My blush never retreated back to my normal skin color.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" He asked still laughing.

"Hmmm. What about your mother? Does she like me at all?" Itachi merely chuckled at this.

"My mother was worried that I would never meet anyone that I liked. When I meet you my mother was ecstatic. She would ask so many questions about you. She didn't care if you were skilled at anything or not, as long as I was happy with you."

I smiled and said, "Your mother is a nice person."

Itachi smiled at this and smiled, "Yes she is. She has a kind heart just like you. I have no doubt in my mind that she fought with my dad about bringing me back to the clan."

I laid my head back on his shoulder. Itachi gave up everything just to be with me. At first I had doubt that our love would really work out in the end. All of a sudden Itachi stopped.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand over my mouth. Someone was there and he knew it. He let me down off of his back and ordered me to hide.

I turned around and hid behind the trunk of the tree. I peeked around the tree to see if anyone was there yet. I didn't see anyone there but Itachi. Nest thing I knew the 4th Hokage was there.

"You know I'm not here to hurt you." The Hokage said.

"I know." Itachi replied with an emotionless face. Itachi knew he would never win against the Hokage in a battle and the Hokage also knew that.

Itachi then looked in my direction and nodded for me to come out of hiding. I walked out form behind the tree and walked over to Itachi.

"So you must be Rena. It's nice to meet you." The Hokage smiled in my direction. I never meet the Hokage before and heard that he was the most powerful in the village.

"It's nice to meet you to, Hokage." I said peering form behind Itachi. The 4th Hokage then meet Itachi's gaze.

"Itachi, I just want you to know that you don't have to leave the village."

Itachi only sneered at that and said, "Why don't' you tell my father that?"

The Hokage stepped sideways out of our path and said, "I warn you that the path you're choosing will not be easy."

"I know."

"Farewell Itachi, Rena." I only nodded and the next thing I knew I was on Itachi's back again and we were headed for the gates that kept the village safe.

We were soon out of the gates and village. We were on our way to our new home, and to begin a new life together. I hoped that it would be full of new adventures.

--

Notes: Man, I am swamped. But it is nice outside. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. C ya! -Grimmy


	4. Chapter 4: Red Clouds, Raining Sky

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Red Clouds

**Before I go got mad at me because I made him nice. So if you want to get mad at me also go right ahead.**

Itachi's P.O.V.

-Village Hidden in the Mist-

Rena was asleep by the time we reached the village. She made a fuss when we left our home village that she was too heavy to carry. I just starting laughing and picked her up anyway. I told her that she wasn't _that _heavy to carry.

I stopped right when I got to the bridge that led to the village. I knew this wasn't the safest place for Rena since Zabuza lived here but my dad isn't exactly on good terms with the leader here so he wouldn't bother us here.

And plus I'm not about to let her roam out of my sights in a village that crawling with idiots. I didn't want to wake Rena up, so I just kept on walking. As I was walking along I noticed two people coming in the opposite direction.

I couldn't see their faces but they were wearing long cloaks with red clouds on them. As they passed by them I sensed that they weren't natural like other ninja. I avoided contact and just kept walking forward. I felt Rena stir on my back.

"Itachi…" She whispered trying to fight a yawn back.

"Yes." I answered back.

"Can I walk now?" She was fully awake now and looking at me. I only nodded and let her get down off of my back. She stretched her arms out in front of her and sighed. "Man that felt like forever!"

"Rena." I said trying not to laugh. "It took only 20 minutes!" She started blushing when I said this.

"Well to me it feels like 2 hours." She said as she folded her arms and turned away jutting out her lip.

I gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her along toward the gate of the village. When we were inside Rena gasped at how many people there were. I only smiled at her reaction. To make sure I wouldn't lose her in the crowd I made her walk in front of me while still holding onto her hand.

When I first meet Rena she had told me of her parents and how they would never let her out of the village. She always wanted to get out and explore the world. We checked into one of the hotels and got a room for the next few weeks.

"Itachi!" She looked all over for him. She found a note by the bed that said, 'Gone out for awhile. Be back in a little while. And DON'T leave the room! Love, Itachi.'

"Oh come on! Why can't I leave?" She sat on the bed and pouted.

-The Market-

I was walking around when I noticed the two guys again with the red clouds on them. Apparently they saw me and turned towards me. I only turned around and headed for an alley way. When I reached the end of the alley way I turned on my heel and looked straight at them.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a threatening way.

"What's the matter _Itachi?_" The big one asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Can't tell you." He stated, "But we would like to know if you would like to join us?"

"Us?"

"We call ourselves the Akatsuki. We are a powerful group of villains." He looked up as he said this and it started raining.

**Notes: I feel like I rushed this chapter. But if you enjoyed it then okay I'm glad you did. ) I might work on chapter 5 today but it depends because I'll be gone for a week and must start packing. But thanks for reading my story! **

**Grimmy**


	5. Chapter 5: Back Home

Chapter 5: Back Home

**Chapter 5: Back Home**

Rena's P.O.V.

-2nd week in the village-

It felt like forever before Itachi got back. He told me to stay in the room, I don't know why, and I didn't dare go against his demands. I jumped up off the bed when I heard the door open and shut. 'Finally. I wonder what took him so long?'

I walked toward the door and said, "Itachi? Is that you?" When I saw him I smiled and ran up to him. He held out his arms and I gave him a hug.

"I hope I didn't talk _too _long." He said as he looked down at me and smiled the smile I loved.

"No you didn't take too long at all." I mocked while walking back toward the bed. I laid down and pulled the covers over me. I looked over at Itachi but he wasn't there anymore. I felt his arms pull me closer to him.

"Sorry about taking so long." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay." I whispered back. I snuggled closer to him for warmth. He intertwined his hand with mine.

"You know, you should get some sleep." He stated. "You look tired."

"But I'm not tired at all." I said. My eyelids kept closing but I wanted to stay awake. My body finally went limp and I fell asleep. I felt Itachi kiss me on my cheek and I smiled.

-3rd week in the village-

Itachi _again _left a note by the bed. I only sighed at this. 'I wish he would tell me where he goes.' I thought getting up. I went and looked in the mirror. All of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I leaned against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor. I put my hand to my head and felt super hot. I used the wall as support and got back into bed. I groaned at the pain. I brought my knees to my chest as I felt sick again.

'I wish Itachi was here.' I thought as I blacked out.

-Outside of the village-

I felt the wind blowing in my face. 'What the hell? I thought I was inside.'

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Itachi. I was cradled in his arms and he was running.

"Itachi." I said weakly, "Why are we outside?"

"When I came back…" He said, "I found you blacked out on the bed. And I couldn't wake you up."

"So why are we in the forest?"

"We're going back home." He said looking away. I was wide awake know. I regretted it when I started hurting again.

"What about your dad?" I asked holding my stomach. "Won't he try to tear us apart?"

"I won't let him." He replied in a menacing voice.

In a more gentle voice he told me to go to sleep. I only nodded and tried to sleep.

-Village Hidden in the Leaves-

Itachi's P.O.V.

I was scared to death when I came back to the room and found Rena on the bed blacked out. I picked her up, paid the girl at the front desk, and started running for our home village. I didn't dare take her to a hospital that I didn't know people at, so I was taking her home to the hospital I trusted most. I slowed down as I reached the gates.

"Matt!" I yelled. "It's me Itachi! Could you open the gate?!"

"Hey Itachi! Sure one sec!" The gate opened after a few seconds.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. I started running again toward the hospital. After a few minutes I finally reached it and went through the front doors. The nurse was surprised to see me.

"You have to help her." I said.

"What happened to her?" She asked me taking Rena from my arms and putting her in a wheelchair.

"I don't know." I replied, "I just found her blacked out."

"Stay here please while I take her to a room." I nodded and leaned against the wall.

-Fugaku (Itachi's dad) P.O.V.-

I was outside walking in the garden when I got a message. I thanked them for giving it to me and opened it. My eyes widen as I read the message. Itachi was back in the village with _Rena! _I ran back to the house to tell my wife.

-Itachi's P.O.V.-

I was sitting by Rena's bed when I heard a knock on the door. The nurse was smiling and said that I had some visitors. I looked toward the door as the visitors came in. I glared at the first person that came in, my father, but I smiled as my mother walked in.

"How are you dong mother?" I asked smiling.

"Good. And how is Rena doing?" She asked while sitting down.

"They said that she will be fine in a few days." I replied looking back at Rena. "So how is the baby doing mom?"

"He's just fine. We finally picked out a name for him." She said smiling. "His name will be Sasuke."

"That's a nice name." I replied.

"Son," my father began, "May I talk to you outside." I got up without even looking at him.

When we were outside, he began, "You know I'm not going to let you leave again." I only glared at him.

"I will leave, and I AM going to marry Rena." I said crossing my arms.

My father seemed outrage by this. "She's such a low life! How can you even love her? She failed ninja school over and over!" Now at this I was the outraged one.

"She's the only one I love! Why can't you accept that!?" I yelled. "It was the same for you and mom right!"

"That was a different situation!" He yelled back. I didn't care anymore.

Before I went back into the room I glared back at him and said, "You lay one finger on her or even send anyone after her, I swear I will _kill you!_" I shut the door behind me.

**Notes: I hope this makes up for how short the last chapter was. Any way the reason I did two chapters in one day was because I am going to be gone for a week at camp. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will put in more chapters when I get back! See ya!**

**Grimmy**


	6. Chapter 6: We'll Find a Way

**Chapter 6: We'll Find a Way**

-Village Hidden in the Leaves-

Itachi's P.O.V.

It's been a week since we arrived at our home village and Rena was still feeling sick. The doctors just told me that it was a cold, but said that she could leave the hospital, which was a relief. She wasn't all too happy when she woke up and found out that she was back home.

"Itachi," she whined, "Why did we have to come back _here_?"

"Because I trust these doctors way more than the doctors in the Mist village." I said folding my arms.

She laid back down and asked, "So where are we going to go?"

"We could go back to your house but I know that you would go against that."

She turned to look at me and nodded.

"What about your house?" She suggested not knowing the fight between me and my dad.

"HELL NO!" I yelled. "I'm not going _anywhere_ near my house."

"Are you still mad at your dad?" She could tell my face expression that I was. She sighed and got out of the bed.

"I think I know where we could go." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the chair.

"And where is that?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"What about Kakashi?" She asked me snuggling closer to me. "Won't he help you since you're both on the black ops?"

"Good suggestion, it might work."

-Kakashi's House-

Itachi's P.O.V.

We knocked on the door three times before Kakashi opened the door. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Hello Kakashi." I said smiling.

"Oh hello Itachi." He said leaning on the door post. "I thought you two were gone at the Mist Village."

"Yeah, we were but Rena got sick and I had to take her back here."

"Nice to meet you Rena." He said as he shook her hand.

"You too Kakashi."

"Kakashi I was just wondering if we could stay here for a little while."

"Why?"

"Because right now I'm not on good terms with my father."

"It's because of Rena, isn't it?" I looked over at Rena and she looked sad.

"Yeah," I stated as I pulled her closer to me. "He doesn't want me to marry her."

"Well now doesn't that sound familiar?" He said as he moved aside to let us in.

"We appreciate this alot Kakashi." I replied.

"Since you two are together, you can share the guest bedroom." He replied pointing to a room.

"Thanks." I said pulling Rena along.

-Few hours later-

"Hey Itachi may I ask you something?" Rena said turning toward me.

"Yeah?" I replied opening my eyes.

"Do you think your dad will ever accept me?"

I took a piece of her hair and played with it.

"I think that it'll take some time for him to understand that I love you." I replied stroking her cheek.

"But don't worry I think he'll come to understand someday." I said reassuring her.

**Notes: Hello people. Sorry about updating so late, but I've been busy. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**

**Grimmy**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day of Fun, Part 1

**Chapter 7: A Day of Fun**

**Part One**

-Kakashi's House-

Rena's P.O.V.

I woke up in Itachi's arms wrapped around me.

'It's so cold.' I thought to myself. I moved closer to him without trying to wake him up. As I did I thought about last night.

'I wonder if his father will truly accept me.' This thought made me sad. I moved my head so that I could look at Itachi. As I did my emerald eyes meet with his black eyes.

"EEK!"

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." I started blushing hard. "When did you wake up?"

"When you moved closer to me." He replied wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"I guess I'm not that sneaky." I frowned. He laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked putting my head back on his chest.

"You're so cute." He started stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Rena?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

I blushed even more deeply. "What did I say?"

"Well, for a while you said my name, and then you talked about a honeymoon." Right then my dream flooded back into my mind. Itachi and I were married and going on a honeymoon.

"Yeah." I replied. "I had a dream about us."

"Was it nice?"

"Yes." Just then I remembered something about waking up. I looked back up at Itachi and grinned.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked confused.

"I never knew this about you Itachi."

"What?"

"You snore when you're in deep sleep." This time it was his turn to blush.

He looked away and said, "I do not."

"Yes you do." I started laughing. He looked back at me and grinned.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. His arms pulled away from me and sat up. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Don't you even dare!" I sat up myself. I bolted out of the bed and for the door. Itachi, faster than me, caught me in his arms.

"Gotcha." He said as he started tickling me. I was laughing so hard that when I leaned against him he lost his balance and we toppled backwards onto the floor. We both started laughing. I calmed down as I felt his lips brush against mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

After a minute he whispered, "You know I will always love you no matter what."

"Yes I know." I whispered back kissing him on the forehead. He kissed me back and sighed. I rolled off of him and got up and helped him up.

"You know what I think?" He asked grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

"What?"

"Today is the fourth's Hokage's birthday and there's going to be a festival today," He sat down and the bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and leaned against him. "Maybe we should go today and have some fun."

"Sure." I replied taking his hand in mine. We heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" It was Kakashi. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks Kakashi!" I said getting up. "I guess we better get going if we want to go to the festival." Itachi nodded and got up.

**Notes: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to type up part two as soon as possible. Please review! And I will put up chapter 8 hopefully soon! Thanks for reading my story so far also!**

**Grimmy**


	8. Chapter 8: A Day of Fun, Part 2

**Chapter 8: A Day of Fun**

**Part Two**

-The Festival-

Itachi's P.O.V.

Today was the fourth's Hokage's birthday and I told Rena that I would take her to it. I had told myself that before we left that I would keep a close eye on her. And so far it wasn't working. I had already lost her in the crowd. I sighed as I tried finding her again.

'How the hell did I lose her?' I thought to myself gently pushing some people out of the way. As I was looking around for her I noticed someone that looked familiar. It was the same guy I saw on the bridge. He was still wearing the black cloak with the red clouds. But I didn't see his friend. All of a sudden I was fearful for Rena. I didn't trust those men and Rena wasn't with me. And for some reason they were here in this village. I started looking around frantically for her.

"Kakashi!" I yelled out to him. He turned around and waved. "Have you seen Rena?"

"Yeah." He replied. "She's right here." I sighed out of relief.

"Oh, hi Itachi!" She said smiling. She knew I was mad. "Sorry for taking off like that." She really did look sorry and this made me relax a bit.

"It's okay, but please don't do that again." I smiled back. I took hold of her hand and led her away to play some festival games. I dragged her along to one of my favorite games. The object of the game was to pop as many balloons as you can in 10 seconds with a kunai or a shuriken. I went first and got all 30 balloons, but when Rena tried she…well, she only got 5 and accidently cut off someone's beard. I grabbed her hand and walked away trying not to laugh.

It was a long but fun day.

After we had reached Kakashi's house Rena passed out from exhaustion. I had to catch her from falling and hitting her head on the table. As I carried her to the guest bedroom I thought about today and that mysterious man I saw. As I laid her carefully on the bed I thought about meeting him and asking why he is here. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote;

"Dear Rena,

I will hopefully be back by the time you are awake. If I'm not, don't worry about me."

Love, Itachi

I put the note on the nightstand and left through the door. I walked around town intel the sun set and stayed in an alley way, waiting for him. It didn't take long for him to find me and he brought a friend.

"What do you want?" I asked folding my arms and giving them a glare.

"You."

"And why me? What's so special 'bout me?"

"You have the strength we need. We need someone who is strong in mind and body."

"And who is this 'we'?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Hell no." Were my last words before I started walking off.

"We will be waiting for you. Itachi." This freaked me out a bit by the way they smiled when they both said this.

I ran all the way back to Kakashi's house. When I entered through the door Kakashi was waiting.

"What did they want?" He asked, his face showing no emotion.

"I don't know what you mean." I said turning away.

"The Akatsuki. They were here in the village." He replied. "I kept an eye on them."

"Asking if I wanted to join their little group."

"I hope to God that you said no."

I only nodded. He sighed out of relief. I entered the guest room and stopped to look in the mirror. I frowned as I thought about what they said to me.

'What did they mean that they would be waiting for me?' I thought to myself as I took my shoes off and my head band. I took the note I left for Rena and ripped it to pieces and threw it away. I sighed as I climbed into the bed next to her.

"I promise I will never leave you, no matter what." I whispered to her. She stirred slightly then was still. I smiled. I knew that somewhere deep down that I would keep my promise.

**Notes: Sorry about taking SO long to update. I've been very busy since school will be starting soon. I'm kinda sad that it will be starting. 'Cause it means that I won't be able to update as often. So it's just a heads up, starting on Monday I will try to update every weekend. If my homework allows me to. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't rush it! Please Review!!**

**Grimmy**


	9. Chapter 9: The Good News

**Chapter 9: The Good News**

Rena's P.O.V.

It was around 9:00 a.m. when I woke up. I stirred slowly and moved my hand to touch Itachi. When I didn't feel him there I looked up and found that he was gone.

"Itachi?" I asked in a whisper, still half asleep. I searched around the room and found no one there. I got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around my body and opened the door.

"Kakashi?" I asked aloud looking around the room for him. When I didn't find him I just shrugged my shoulders and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When I closed and shut the bathroom door I noticed a yellow sticky note when I turned around.

It read:

_Rena. I got word that my mother is at the hospital and might have her baby today. I have my reasons for not waking you, for you may be mad after reading this note. Love you Rena. ~Itachi_

Well I thought to myself, so much for a long, nice, hot shower. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Yep, Itachi knew I would get mad if he didn't wake me up and his mother had her baby.

-30 minutes later-

I knocked on the door to Mikoto's room.

"Come in Rena." Itachi's voice range out. "it's alright she's awake."

I slowly walked in, glaring at Itachi at the same time. He just grinned and beckoned me in. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing as hard as I could I whispered in his ear, smiling the entire time.

"Thanks for waking me up." He looked down at me and whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my ear.

"No problem." I hit him on the shoulder. That's when I noticed his father glaring at me. I backed behind Itachi to feel safe, he didn't seem to notice.

"How are you Mrs. Uchiha?" I asked politely from behind Itachi's back.

"I'm fine dear, and please come from behind Itachi." She kindly said waving her arm for me to come forward. "Your just fine being here." I heard a grunt from Itachi's father.

"So how is your baby?" I asked as Itachi sat down on a chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Just fine." That's when she got excited. "It's a boy and Itachi got the honor of naming his baby brother."

I looked up at him and grinned, "So what did you choose?"

"Sasuke." He replied, proud of choosing that name.

"Very cute and adorable." Everyone laughed except for Mr. Uchiha.

The nurse came in at that moment holding little bundle of blankets.

"Here you go Ma'am." She said as she handed the bundle to Mikoto's outstretched arms. She gently took him and let out a sigh.

"May I see?" I asked getting up and walking over. She moved a little bit of the blanket and showed his cute, chubby face. I gently stroked his face and he sneezed. "He's so cute."

"I'll leave you alone with him." I looked over at Itachi and pointed toward the door with my head. He got up and followed me out. Once we were out of ear shot I put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "Your brother is very cute."

"Thanks." He whispered, resting his head on mine. He moved his hands around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"You know, we could have our own." I knew what he meant, and was surprised when he said it. I looked up and smiled.

"Maybe." I exclaimed as he bent down and kissed me deeply.

**Notes: Sorry for updating SO late. I sent some messages to some of you. Well right when I did, my writers block ended. I don't know why, it just did. So here you go and I hope that you enjoy it even though it is short. Thanks for being so patient!**

**~Grimmy**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the inconveince!

**Unfortunately I will not be able to finish this story due the fact that I am graduating soon and I won't have enough time to update, and the fact that I have been super busy and haven't posted for a long time! I feel extremely bad! **

**I hope that soon after I graduate I will be able to continue my stories, and hopefully have them finished! But I feel extremely bad that I have not updated in quite a while now! **** But please stay tuned and if I do manage to get some free time, in my hectic senior year, I will try and publish a few more chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Sincerely,**

** ~Grimmy **


End file.
